


1-Click

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Books, Demons, Drabble, E-books, Gen, Kindle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	1-Click

"This horrible company is yours, I take it?" Aziraphale said.

Crowley smiled modestly, holding up a small, grey device. "On the plus side, they do make a sort of electronic book thing. It's the book of the future."

"Nonsense," Aziraphale said, taking it and poking at the screen. "You can't beat the feel of a real book, its smell -"

"- its dust mites -"

"Plastic rubbish. How many books fit onto it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Thousands?"

Aziraphale froze. "Thousands?" he squeaked. "That'd keep me going all day! I mean, terrible nonsense."

Crowley grinned and demonstrated how to access the Kindle Store.


End file.
